Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital pathology and more particularly relates to a multiple independent linear sensor apparatus for performing real-time focusing in line scan imaging.
Related Art
Most auto-focus methods in microscopic imaging systems can be divided into two categories: laser-based interferometer for sensing slide position and image content analysis. The image content analysis methods require multiple image acquisitions at different focus depths and use algorithms to compare the images to determine the best focus. Acquiring the multiple images may create time delays between focusing and imaging. Measuring the reflection of the laser beam off a slide surface can provide only global focus information of the slide or the cover slip position. It lacks focusing accuracy to tissues with large height variations.
Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional systems as described above.